Laird Rizzoli
by drakaris
Summary: AU. De camino a su boda con lord Fairfield, lady Maura Isles es capturada por un grupo de salvajes con pinturas de batalla. Aquel mismo día, su vida cambia irremediablemente. Pero lo que empieza como una simple venganza poco a poco se convierte en algo más, en algo para lo que ninguna estaba preparada. Rizzles 100%
1. Chapter 1

**Y ooootro más. Estaba viendo Braveheart y no he podido remediarlo. A parte de Polos Opuestos y el Premio, no estoy muy inspirada para continuar con mis otras historias. A ver si con esta tengo más instinto Si os gusta, por favor, hacédmelo saber para continuar con la historia ;) **

**1**

Lady Maura Isles nunca había visto nada tan aterrador como el grupo de salvajes que estaba rodeándolos. Una docena de escoceses con la cara embadurnada en pintura blanca y azul los miraba desde encima de sus caballos con desprecio. Maura se acercó a su padre aunque no sabía si para que la protegiera o para protegerlo ella a él. No creía que ni él ni ninguno de los cuatro soldados que los acompañaban pudiera hacer nada si aquel grupo decidía matarlos. De repente, la mujer que parecía comandar el grupo adelantó su caballo y se puso a dar vueltas a su alrededor lentamente. Cuando acabó de examinarla gritó algo en gaélico y sus hombre se pusieron a vitorear; por la expresión de sus caras, Maura supuso que estaban contentos aunque las pinturas de guerra no ayudaban a reforzar aquella idea. Maura emitió un grito de terror cuando aquella mujer se acercó a ella y sin apenas esfuerzo la alzó el vilo y la sentó delante de ella en su montura. Los hombres y mujeres que conformaban el grupo volvieron a gritar, alzando sus puños en señal de aprobación.

Aunque estaba aterrorizado, Lord Isles hizo un flojo además por impedir aquello "Basta, exijo que me devuelvan a mi hija. Es la prometida de Lord Fairfield" Cuando la mujer de pelo rizado oyó aquel nombre, escupió con rabia al suelo y minutos después todos sus hombres imitaron el gesto. Lord Isles supo en aquel instante que aquellos salvajes no temían al poderoso barón y tampoco lo respetaban. Impaciente por acabar con aquella pérdida de tiempo, la mujer dirigió su caballo hacia la espesura del bosque mientras sus soldados se unían a la comitiva a medida que pasaba ante ellos. Lord Isles demandó con la mirada a sus soldados que hicieran algo al respecto pero éstos estaban más aterrorizados que él. Sin perder más tiempo, el hombre se subió a uno de los caballos y se puso en camino hacia las tierras de Lord Fairfield. El barón había pagado una importante suma como dote por la mano de su hija y no iba a estar contento cuando se enterara que unos bárbaros escoceses le habían proferido aquella ofensa.

-R&I-

A medida que se adentraban más en la espesura, Maura fue siendo cada vez más consciente de que aquellos bárbaros no tenían intención de liberarla. Intentó forcejear con la mujer que tenía a sus espaldas pero ésta cerró el espacio entre sus brazos, atrapándola entre ellos. Sin remedio, Maura se apoyó en el pecho de la mujer aunque no lo hizo de buena gana. A sus espalda, la mujer sonrió cuando escuchó las infantiles amenazas que estaba profiriendo su rehén. Cuando llegaron al borde de un riachuelo, la mujer vio con aprobación a uno de sus sacerdotes esperando junto a una pequeña capilla de piedra medio escondida entre los árboles "Si continúas hablando así cualquiera podría confundirte con una escocesa y olvidar que eres una dama inglesa"

Maura giró la cabeza rápidamente, sorprendida de que aquella salvaje hubiera entendido todo lo que había dicho desde que dejaron a su padre. Una oleada de calor le subió por el cuello, avergonzada al recordar todas las groserías que había murmurado desde entonces "No suelo comportarme así pero la manera en que os habéis comportado me ha hecho olvidar por un momento los buenos modales" La mujer sonrió y Maura se encontró deslumbrada por una sonrisa contagiosa que la hizo sonreír a ella también "No es un reproche, es un halago. No nos gustan los ingleses"

Maura borró la sonrisa ante aquella grosería "si no os gustan los ingleses, no se que hago aquí en vez de estar camino de mi boda" La mujer volvió a sonreír aquella vez acompañando la sonrisa de una carcajada. Maura estaba a punto de preguntarle que era lo que le hacía tanta gracia cuando la mujer detuvo el caballo y desmontó con agilidad. Con paso firmé se dirigió hacia el sacerdote que aguardaba con las manos cruzadas ante una especie de estructura medio derrumbada, cubierta por matas y flores silvestres. Maura vio como la mujer hablaba con el sacerdote y se maravilló al ver el sermón el hombre le estaba dedicando a aquella salvaje. Ninguno de los soldados de su padre se había atrevido siquiera a mirarlos a la cara cuando los habían sorprendido en medio del bosque. Cuando por fin parecieron ponerse de acuerdo, la mujer hizo una seña y Maura vio como el soldado que había a su derecha se acercaba hasta ella y la bajaba del caballo sin ninguna dificultada. A continuación, todos los soldados desmontaron y sin tocarla ni dirigirle una palabra la encaminaron hacia donde esperaba la mujer y el sacerdote. Cuando llegaron junto a ellos, el soldado que la había ayudado a najar del caballo la tomó de la mano con una delicadeza que no habría esperado nunca y la guió hasta que quedó frente al sacerdote, al lado de la otra mujer. El clérigo levantó las manos recitando lo que parecía ser una especie de rezo. Cuando por fin parecía que había terminado, la mujer junto a ella se desató la cinta del tartán que le cubría el corazón y entrelazando su mano con la suya, las cubrió con el extremo suelto de la tela. El sacerdote añadió algo más en gaélico y después de hacer recitar una plegaria sobre sus manos unidas desató el tartán que las envolvía. Cuando terminó los hombres y mujeres que había tras ellas aullaron de satisfacción. Maura se dio la vuelta para mirar a la mujer que había a su lado, intentando encontrar alguna explicación a toda aquella situación tan extraña y se encontró cara a cara con la mirada más fascinante que había visto nunca. La mujer sonrió y Maura volvió a perderse en aquella blanca sonrisa. Sin añadir una sola palabra, la mujer bajó la cabeza para besarla fugazmente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la mujer ya se estaba separando y después de sonreírle por última vez, se dio la vuelta y se marchó para reunirse con sus camaradas.

Aprovechando aquel momento de soledad con el sacerdote, Maura intentó explicarle su situación "Padre, creo que ha habido una equivocación. No se porque pero estos salvajes han emboscado la caravana de mi padre y me han alejado de él. En estos momentos debería estar camino de las tierras de Lord Fairfield. Debo reunirme con él cuanto antes. Vamos a casarnos dentro un mes. Si me ayuda a escapar estoy segura que tanto mi prometido como m padre sabrán recompensarle"

El anciano suspiró y agachó la mirada abatido "Eso es imposible hija"

Maura interpretó mal las emociones del hombre "No se preocupe Padre. Estoy segura que mi prometido le protegerá"

El hombre levantó los ojos y Maura no vio ni rastro de temor en ellos "No tengo miedo hija. Cuando digo que es imposible, me refiero a tu matrimonio con Lord Fairfield"

Maura estaba confundida "Pero…"

El sacerdote intentó terminar con aquella tensión "Hija, acabas de casarte con laird Rizzoli"


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Maura no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndole aquel anciano "Pero ¿cómo que estoy casada?"

El sacerdote la miró con ternura "laird Rizzoli dijo que estabais de acuerdo y cuando os envolví las manos unidas con el tartán no hicisteis nada por evitarlo"

"Pero… pero…"

"Lo siento mucho hija. De momento no podemos hacer nada. Si de verdad quieres deshacer este enlace, debes presentar tus alegatos frente a laird Cavanaugh. Él es la máxima autoridad en estas tierras y puede deshacer este matrimonio pero mientras tanto mantente alejada de laird Rizzoli" Ante la mirada ceñuda de la mujer, el sacerdote intentó explicarse "Si consumáis el matrimonio, no habrá nada que hacer"

Maura lo miró horrorizada "No tengo ningún interés en acostarme con una salvaje que me ha amenazado, secuestrado y engañado. Créame Padre si le digo que eso no será un problema. ¿Pero que ocurrirá si es ella la que lo intenta?"

El sacerdote apartó la vista para mirar al grupo de escoceses que charlaba a buena distancia de ellos "No debes preocuparte por eso. Laird Rizzoli es una mujer respetable y toda su guardia también" Maura enfocó su mirada en la mujer con la que acababa de casarse y por alguna razón supo que aquel hombre tenía razón. En ese momento, su esposa hizo una señal y pronto todo el grupo se puso en marcha. La escocesa se acercó hasta ellos y el anciano sacerdote aprovechó para recriminarle el engaño "Esto no quedará así laird. Este matrimonio todavía puede deshacerse y me encargaré personalmente de que esta mujer tenga la oportunidad cuando sea presentada ante laird Cavanaugh"

Laird Rizzoli se encogió de hombros ante aquella amenaza antes de indicarle a su esposa que se disponían a partir "Nos vamos. Todavía quedan dos días de camino antes de llegar a mis tierras y no hay tiempo que perder"

-R&I-

Después de varias horas de dificultoso camino a través del bosque, Maura estaba agotada. La mezcla de aquel esfuerzo con el enfadado, la frustración y el miedo que sentía la habían dejado exhausta. Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se le iban cerrando hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida sobre la montura. Frankie Rizzoli silbó para llamar la atención de su hermana y con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló la figura de su prometida, casi cayéndose del caballo. Jane acercó su caballo hasta la montura de su esposa y con un suave movimiento intentó despertarla. Le costó tres intentos que la mujer recuperara la lucidez. Viendo que se había hecho de noche y que les sería imposible continuar mucho tiempo más, decidió pasar la noche en el claro que había cerca del río.

Maura se despejó un poco al ver que la comitiva detenía su camino "¿Qué ocurre?"

Maura tomó la mano de la mujer para bajar del caballo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno al otro. LA mujer olía a aire limpio, cuero y jabón. Maura encontró aquella mezcla fascinante. La voz grave de la mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos "Pasaremos aquí la noche. Necesitas descansar"

Maura la miró insultada "No es necesario que lo digas como si fuera una debilidad. Estoy segura que vosotros también estáis agotados por el viaje" Entonces se dio cuenta que tanto aquella mujer como el resto de la comitiva todavía llevaban la cara pintada "¿No pensáis quitaros esa pintura de la cara?"

La escocesa se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Maura presionó "Debo insistir en que os la quitéis. Laird Rizzoli…"

"Jane"

Aquella mujer tenía la habilidad de confundirla "¿Qué?"

"Mi nombre es Jane. No es necesario que me llames Laird"

Maura repitió en nombre "Jane agradecería si os quitarais esa pintura de la cara"

"¿Tan importante es para tí?"

Maura la miró con determinación "Sí"

Sin añadir nada más, Jane se dio la vuelta y después de gritarles algo incomprensible al resto se dirigió al río cercano. El resto de hombres y mujeres de la comitiva imitó el comportamiento de su jefa y momentos después, volvieron con los rostros limpios. Maura pudo admirar por primera vez el rostro al natural de la mujer con la que acababa de casarse. Se quedó absorta mirando los profundos ojos marrones de aquella mujer "¿Mejor?"

Maura asintió agradecida "Mucho mejor. Gracias"

"Bien. Ahora vamos a comer algo"

"No tengo hambre gracias"

"Claro que tienes hambre. Además, hasta mañana a medio día no volveremos a detenernos. Si no comes hoy mañana estarás hambrienta"

A regañadientes, Maura la acompañó hasta donde estaban los demás. Jane tomó varios pedazos de pan, jamón y queso curado que había sobre una piedra cerca del fuego y fue a sentarse junto a Maura. A pesar de sus protestas iniciales, Maura se sorprendió de la exquisitez de aquella comida tan sencilla y dio buena cuenta de ella. Cuando terminaron de comer, uno de los guerreros puso un par de troncos más para avivar el fuego mientras el resto desenrollaba sus tartanes para preparar las improvisadas camas. Jane vio con diversión como Maura colocaba la suya lo más alejada posible del grupo. Muerta de cansancio, Maura no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormida rápidamente. Jane extendió la suya a su lado y se acostó junto a ella. A mitad de la noche, Maura se despertó al notar un peso sobre su estómago. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el cuerpo de Jane pegado a su espalda. Recordando las palabras del sacerdote, intentó levantarse y alejarse de ella pero le resultó imposible. Al notar el movimiento, Jane estrechó más el abrazo, hundiendo la cara en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello de Maura, que podía sentir el cálido aliento de la otra mujer haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel.

"Jane, ¿puedes soltarme? Quiero levantarme"

"No, quédate quieta y descansa. Mañana será un día duro"

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Jane la estaba adormeciendo. Se sentía tan bien acurrucada contra ella "Pero tengo que mantenerme alejada de ti"

Jane la atrajo más "No. No vas a alejarte de mí. Ahora duérmete" Embargada por aquella deliciosa calidez, Maura fue incapaz de continuar discutiendo y volvió a quedarse dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Cuando Maura se despertó, notó enseguida el vacío a su espalda. Jane ya no estaba allí. Se dio la vuelta y vio como el resto de la comitiva estaba recogiendo los enseres que habían utilizado para montar el improvisado campamento. Vio como Jane cargaba una paquete en su caballo y le acariciaba el lomo despacio. Maura se tomó su tiempo para observarla. Era una mujer esbelta, alta, de rizado cabello negro y profundos ojos oscuros. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la sólida autoridad que emanaba de cada uno de sus movimientos. Recordaba con fascinación como había conseguido dominar a los soldados de su padre sin siquiera desenfundar la espada y sus hombres parecían respetarla por encima de todo. El grito de uno de los soldados la sacó de sus pensamiento "Jane! Soldados de Cavannaugh!" Maura vio como su de momento esposa se ponía en tensión al oír el nombre de su señor. Rápidamente los recién llegados se dirigieron a la mujer "Laird Rizzoli, Laird Cavannaugh exige verte de inmediato"

"¿A qué se debe tanta urgencia?"

Sin disimular, los dos soldados fijaron su mirada en Maura "Sabes perfectamente que Laird Cavannaugh no está contento. Quiere oír lo que la mujer tiene que decir. El matrimonio todavía puede ser anulado"

"Maura es mi esposa. No hay nada más que hablar"

Cansados de discutir, los soldados dieron la vuelta a sus caballos, volviendo por donde habían llegado después de añadir "Laird Cavannaugh os espera esta tarde. No le hagáis esperar"

Cuando los soldados hubieron desaparecido, sus soldados se aproximaron a ella "¿Qué vamos a hacer Jane?" Jane sonrió ante la muestra de lealtad. Era afortunada por tenerlos a su lado "Riley, Frost y Susie continuad hasta llegar a casa y avisad a mi madre. Korsak y Frankie vendrán conmigo a ver a Cavannaugh. Ahora necesito hablar a solas con mi esposa"

Jane se acercó a Maura y cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la tomó de la mano, obligándola a acompañarla hasta que se adentraron lo suficiente en el bosque para tener la intimidad que Jane buscaba.

"Maura, esta tarde vas a conocer a Laird Cavannaugh. Él decidirá si nuestro matrimonio es válido o no"

Cuando Maura la observó pudo ver un atisbo de inseguridad en ella "¿Quieres decir que todavía tengo la oportunidad de librarme de tí?"

Jane la miró con fanfarronería "No, quiero decir que él puede intentarlo. Pase lo que pase eres mi esposa. Además, estoy convencida que dentro de poco te darás cuenta de lo afortunada que has sido al librarte de alguien como Lord Fairfield"

"¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura? ¿Por qué iba a querer romper mi compromiso con un poderoso barón inglés para casarme con una bárbara escocesa?"

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, Jane la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Con la otra mano, Jane le tomó la barbilla y despacio posó sus labios sobre los de Maura, que cerró los ojos expectante. Sin perder tiempo, Jane se adueñó con posesividad de la boca de su esposa, recorriendo sus labios con la lengua sin pudor. Cuando Maura emitió un pequeño gemido de placer, Jane aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su boca, recorriéndola con destreza, metiéndola y sacándola con sensualidad. Casi de inmediato Maura empezó a imitar aquellos eróticos movimientos, primero con timidez luego con mayor audacia. Jane notaba como empezaba a perder el control de aquel beso. Si no se separaba de Maura en ese momento, le iba a ser imposible detenerse hasta conseguir satisfacer la necesidad que cada vez crecía más y más. Y su esposa merecía una cama. Con un gruñido de frustración, se apartó de Maura. Recuperando su arrogancia le susurró mientras pasaba a su lado, decidida a apartarse de ella hasta estar más serena "Por que estoy segura que él nunca te ha besado así"

Maura vio como se alejaba, demasiado sorprendida para añadir nada más. Cuando su anterior prometido había ido a verla para acordar los detalles del compromiso, habían compartido tiempo juntos y en varias ocasiones el hombre la había besado. Pero aquellos besos no tenían nada que ver con el beso que había compartido con Jane. Deseó que no hubiera acabado tan pronto.

**R&I**

Maura sintió las miradas de todos los presentes en el salón. Cuando el grupo se presentó ante el Laird, Jane se adelantó mientras los demás se quedaban varios pasos detrás de ella.

"Cuando me han dicho que te has casado Jane lo he negado. Les he asegurado que nunca te atreverías a desafiarme insultando a Lord Fairfield"

Jane se encogió de hombros. A pesar de la dureza en el tono de voz del hombre, sabía que la apreciaba como una hija. Además, era una poderosa aliada. Los soldados del clan Rizzoli eran feroces y eficientes. Una fantástica incorporación para cualquier ejército.

"¿Y donde está tu esposa?" Jane se dio la vuelta y le indicó a Maura que se acercara. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, tomó su mano entre la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

Laird Cavannaugh se presentó con amabilidad "Lady Maura. Es un placer conocerla, a pesar de las circunstancias"

Volviendo a dirigirse a Jane añadió "Lord Fairfield envió un mensajero en cuanto supo lo sucedido. Quiere a su prometida de vuelta de inmediato. Lord Isles refrenda la petición"

El tono de Jane era frío como una mañana de invierno "Maura es mi esposa. El padre McNamara bendijo la unión en la capilla de Fedhorn. No hay más que decir"

"Ese matrimonio todavía se puede anular. La coacción y la amenza son motivos suficientes para ello"

"Nadie la coaccionó ni la amenazó. Cualquiera que lo piense está insultándome a mí y a mis hombres y exigiré una …"

Laird Cavannaugh levantó la mano para hacerla callar. Dirigiéndose a la otra mujer le preguntó "Lady Isles ¿es verdad? ¿Nadie os coaccionó para casaros?"

Jane empezó a acariciarle la palma de la mano con el pulgar y aquellas caricias le dificultaron razonar adecuadamente "No, la verdad es que todo pasó muy rápido y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba ya casada pero nadie me obligó a nada"

"¿Queréis anular el matrimonio?" Maura recordó el momento de intimidad que habían compartido en el bosque esa mañana y notó como empezaba a inundarla una ardiente sensación de necesidad. Negó con la cabeza.

Después de observarla unos minutos más, el hombre dictaminó su sentencia "Entonces, no hay motivos para anular este matrimonio. Laird Rizzoli, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento a solas"

Jane se acercó hasta el hombre y ambos le dieron la espalda al resto de los presentes, ganando algo de intimidad con el gesto "Lady Maura parece una buen mujer. Si me entero que es desgraciada, responderás ante mí"

Jane respondió con dureza a aquella insinuación "No es necesario que me amenaces. Ahora ella es mi esposa. Y cuido de lo que es mío"


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Cuando llegaron al poblado ya era bien entrada la noche pero Maura fue consciente del cambio radical que iba a experimentar. El estilo de vida de Jane era completamente opuesto al que ella había llevado durante toda su existencia. El recinto era sencillo, más preparado para resistir una guerra que para ofrecer comodidad a sus habitantes. No era comparable en nada al castillo de su padre, siempre lleno de música y gente. Maura suspiró resignada. A partir de ese día, aquel iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Cuando entraron en el castillo les informaron que la madre y el hermano de Jane habían salido de visita y pasarían la noche fuera así que Jane y Maura tomaron una frugal cena fría junto con Frost, Korsak y Frankie. Cuando terminaron, se despidieron de los tres hombres y Jane le ordenó a una de las criadas que llevara las pertenencias de Maura a su dormitorio

Aquello levantó todas sus alarmas, sobresaltándola "¿Quieres que nos vayamos ahora a la cama?¿Juntas?"

"Sí"

"¿ahora?"

"Sí Maura ahora" Jane la tomó de la mano y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones.

Cuando entraron en uno de los dormitorios, Maura se detuvo bruscamente ante la gran cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación "Preferiría esperar"

"¿Esperar a qué?"

Maura supo que se estaba sonrojando intensamente al notar como el calor ascendía por su cuello hasta cubrirle por completo las mejillas "Jane, no… no se como…"

Cuando por fin entendió lo que Maura intentaba decirle, Jane le dijo lo que creía que eran palabras tranquilizadoras "Aprenderás"

Maura sintió como el miedo dejaba paso a la ira rápidamente "¿Aprenderé? ¿Te estoy diciendo que estoy aterrorizada pensando en lo que va a pasar y sólo se te ocurre decirme que aprenderé?" estaba furiosa ante la falta de sensibilidad de Jane.

Jane se encogió de hombros. Maura continuó sermoneándola "Deberías estar consolándome y dándome tu apoyo en vez de mirarme con esa mueca de enfado en la cara como si estuviese haciendo algo mal. Es tu culpa que estemos en esta situación. Si no te hubieras empecinado en casarte conmigo ahora no tendríamos este problema" Si ya tenía claro que su esposa era una mujer hermosa, verla enfadada le desató una punzada de excitación. Jane bajó la cabeza y la calló con un beso. Era un beso posesivo, exigente cuya finalidad era demostrarle a Maura cuánto la deseaba. Jane introdujo la lengua en la cálida boca de Jane y superada la timidez inicial, sintió como Maura deslizaba la suya, rozándola con movimientos dubitativos. Maura se sorprendió por la delicadeza con la que Jane le estaba acariciando el cuello. Un cosquilleo la recorrió por completo cuando notó como las manos lo recorrían hasta atrapar su cara entre ellas.

Cuando se separó de ella, Jane suspiró impaciente por borrarle esa mueca de ansiedad del rostro "Te gustará Maura"

El tono de voz de Maura mostraba claramente su preocupación "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque lo se. Ahora deja de huir de mí Maura, no voy a matarte"

Intentando ayudarla a perder la vergüenza y el miedo decidió facilitarle las cosas "¿Quieres que me quite la ropa?" Maura la miró horrorizada, sonrojándose intensamente ante aquella idea "Noo!"

Aquella reacción la sorprendió ¿Acaso nadie se había molestado en explicarle lo que iba a pasar en su noche de bodas? "¿Cómo quieres hacerlo si no?"

Maura se sonrojó "Nadie me dijo que fuera necesario estar desnuda. Cuando alcancé la edad para casarme mi madre me explicó lo que se esperaba de mí después de la ceremonia de boda pero según sus palabras sólo tendría que tumbarme en la cama y esperar a que pasara el trance"

Jane negó con la cabeza "Maura, te aseguro que compartir mi lecho no es ninguna desdicha. Quiero que disfrutes cada vez que compartamos nuestra intimidad y si no te quitas la ropa va a costarme mucho conseguirlo"

Aquellas palabras la tranquilizaron un poco. Al parecer Jane no tenía intención de apresurarla. Despacio, Maura deshizo el nudo que le ataba el tartán sobre el hombro y la tela cayó a sus pies. Despacio, continuó desvistiéndose, plenamente consciente de la mirada de Jane sobre ella. Jane asintió, complacida por aquel cambio de actitud. Cuando finalmente se deshizo de la última prenda que la cubría, Maura examinó el rostro de Jane, pendiente de cualquier gesto que le indicara que se había dado cuenta de todos sus defectos. Era consciente de que tenía demasiado pecho, la cintura demasiado estrecha.

Jane se quedó mirándola fijamente, absorta por la belleza de su mujer "Eres preciosa Maura"

"Jane necesito que me digas que quieres que haga" La aprensión que transmitió su voz, la enternecieron. Jane no sabía como pero empezaba a sospechar que nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de alabarla o de demostrarle el afecto que se merecía. Juró que ella no cometería el mismo error "Maura, relájate y disfruta"

Con mimo, la recostó sobre la cama y Maura dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, decidida a dejarse llevar. Se sentía sobrepasada por las sensaciones que desataba el contacto de los labios de Jane sobre su piel. Poco a poco, empezó a notar una presión creciendo en su interior. Cuando notó los labios de Jane alrededor de un pezón y luego del otro, le clavó las uñas sin querer en la piel. Jane gruñó satisfecha por la reacción. Sabía que mañana tenía una marca pero merecía la pena si aquella noche conseguía su objetivo. Sabía que aquella primera noche debía ser extremadamente cautelosa con Maura. Despacio, volvió a acercarse a ella, besándola con mayor suavidad que la primera vez que había probado sus labios aquella noche. Aquel beso fue lento, calmado. Mientras la besaba, acarició con la punta de los dedos la piel del abdomen de la otra mujer. Se alegró al notar que Maura ya estaba húmeda gracias a las caricias anteriores. Con suavidad, recorrió la abertura, tanteándola. Cuando oyó el pequeño gemido que se escapó de sus labios supo que ya había alcanzado su destino. Hábilmente, la acarició con movimientos precisos y variados, dispuesta a descubrir los que conseguirían llevarla al éxtasis.. Mientras continuaba acariciándola, descendió hasta quedar colocada entre sus piernas. Cuando Maura sintió la lengua de Jane sólo pudo balbucear un escueto "no-o"

Jane se separó de ella ligeramente, lo necesario para poder mirarla a la cara "¿no que?"

Incapaz de resistirse, Maura acabó por rendirse "No te detengas" la lengua de Jane estaba provocándole la sensación más placentera que había sentido nunca y por algún motivo sabía que todavía no había llegado a disfrutarla en su totalidad. Deseosa de complacerla, Jane volvió a probarla. Estaba exhausta pero prefería morir de agotamiento antes que dejar a Maura insatisfecha. Cuando notó como Maura enterraba sus dedos en su pelo, acercándola más a su cuerpo, supo que estaba a punto. Entonces aplicó un poco más de presión con sus labios y Maura se quedó sin aire al notar una chispa de pura satisfacción recorriéndola por completo e impidiéndola pensar en nada más que no fuera la sensación de la boca y la lengua de Jane recorriéndola. Cuando notó que Maura estaba empezando a recuperarse de su primer orgasmo, Jane le dio un delicado beso en los labios antes de recoger una de las mantas hechas con los colores de su tartán y después de cubrirlas a ambas con ella, la abrazó y cerró los ojos agotada.

Una vez recuperada, Maura se sintió en la obligación de preguntar "Jane... ¿No quieres que yo haga algo para…?"

"No, ahora no. Duérmete o voy a volver a hacerte el amor y necesitar descansar"

Incapaz de permanecer callada, Maura volvió a llamarla "Jane…"

"¿Qué?" le resultaba imposible mantener los ojos abiertos pero encontró la energía necesaria para estrecharla contra ella un poco más.

"Me alegro de haberme casado contigo"


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Cuando Maura se despertó encontró la cama vacía. Se reclinó sobre el cabecero y se frotó los ojos con la palma de las manos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, tan bien que ni se había dado cuenta cuando Jane se había marchado. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la mullida cama y se permitió recordar de nuevo la manera en que Jane la había hecho estremecer la noche anterior. Recordó la sensación de tener la lengua de Jane recorriéndola, el tacto de sus manos callosas sobre la delicada piel de sus pechos. Instintivamente, acarició su pecho sobre la tela del camisón mientras recorría con la otra su cuerpo hacia abajo, intentando recrear las sensaciones tan placenteras de la noche anterior. Antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sobresaltada, Maura se tapó hasta la barbilla antes de dar permiso para que entraran. Vio como una muchacha entraba en la habitación seguida de otras dos llevando en las manos varias tinajas con agua caliente cada una. A continuación, otras dos entraron llevando lo que parecía ser una bañera de madera.

La muchacha que iba primero dejó el barreño sobre la mesa antes de hacerle una reverencia "Mi nombre es Effie milady. Laird Rizzoli me ha ordenado que sea vuestra doncella"

Maura sonrió a la nerviosa doncella "Es un placer conocerte Effie. Te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de prepararme un baño"

"Ha sido idea de Laird Rizzoli milady. En cuanto bajó esta mañana nos ordenó prepararlo todo"

Aquello la sorprendió. Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien como Jane fuera tan detallista "¿Y el fuego?"

"Laird Rizzoli lo dejó listo antes de marcharse" La muchacha se ruborizó "Se preocupaba mucho por usted milday"

Otra de las muchachas asintió con una sonrisa antes de añadir "Nunca la habíamos visto tan contenta ni preocuparse tanto por nadie"

Animada por la confianza que poco a poco iba creándose, Maura se atrevió a preguntar algo que llevaba rondándole la cabeza "¿Ha traído muchas mujeres aquí?" Por la manera en que la había tratado la noche anterior estaba claro que no era la primera vez que le daba placer a una mujer.

Effie negó con la cabeza "No, nunca"

Aquella respuesta le arranó una sonrisa, aunque no sabía porque. Se levantó de la cama con energía "Me muero de ganas de darme un baño"

Eficientemente, Effie ordenó a las otras criadas que bajaran a preparar el desayuno de su señora mientras ella y otra muchacha llamada Aila se quedaban para ayudar a Maura a bañarse. Pudorosa al principio, Maura no osaba a desvestirse pero sus músculos gritaron desesperados al ver el vapor que salía de la bañera llena de agua caliente. Incapaz de resistirse, Maura se quitó la camisa deprisa, y se metió dentro del agua. Inmediatamente sintió como una sensación de alivio recorría todo su cuerpo. Aila le ofreció entonces una pastilla de jabón que Maura aceptó agradecida. Después de lavarse y aclararse con agua limpia, Maura se encontraba mucho más relajada. Effie abrió su baúl y sacó un bonito vestido en tonos verdes "Estoy segura que a Laird Rizzoli le encantará verla con este vestido. Resalta el color de su pelo y de sus ojos"

Maura le reconoció el cumplido "Gracias Effie. Es muy amable de tu parte"

Alia y Effie ayudaron a Maura a vestirse antes de despedirse con una reverencia. Maura aprovechó aquellos momentos de intimidad para recrearse en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver la imagen radiante que le devolvía el espejo. Le sentaba bien el matrimonio.

Cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró con una mujer mayor que ella sentada en la cabecera de la mesa. Inmediatamente supo que aquella mujer debía ser la madre de Jane. Se irguió y con paso decidido se acercó a ella. Cuando llegó ante la mujer, le hizo una reverencia de la que su madre estaría orgullosa "Señora, soy lady Maura. Es un placer conocerla"

Sonriendo, la mujer se levantó para darle un abrazo "Llámame Angela querida"

La mujer se apartó indicándole con la mano la silla que había junto a la suya "Siéntate conmigo. Todavía no he empezado a desayunar"

Al oír hablar de desayuno, Maura oyó como le rugía el estómagom"Estoy hambrienta"

La mujer la miró con picardía "Estoy segura"

Maura sintió como el calor le coloreaba la cara. Angela se rio al ver como la mujer se ruborizaba. Maura intentó cambiar de tema "¿Dónde está Jane? Cuando me he despertado ya no estaba"

"Debe de estar en el patio de entrenamiento. Sus soldados y ella empiezan la instrucción cuando despunta el alba y no terminan hasta pasado el mediodía. Cuando terminemos de desayunar te acompañaré a los campos de entrenamiento"

En ese momento, las criadas empezaron a salir de la cocina con los platos del desayuno y Maura se quedó pasmada ante la cantidad descomunal de comida que sirvieron ante ellas. Entre los platos no faltaban los huevos, el pan tostado, el tomate y las patatas. Además vio salchichas asadas, budines, hongos fritos, tocino, carne de cerdo y de ternera, mantequilla, mermeladas de diferentes gustos y avena. Por supuesto, el té negro y el zumo de naranja también estaban encima de la mesa. La boca se le hacía agua con el delicioso olor que desprendían.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Angela con amabilidad

Maura asintió vehementemente "Todo tiene una pinta estupenda aunque no creo que pueda probarlo todo"

Angela se rio "No te preocupes. Los desayunos escoceses son abundantes hasta la exageración" Al final, Maura se decidió por el zumo, los huevos y las tostadas con mermelada mientras que Angela probaba el té y un poco de budin.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Angela la escoltó fuera del castillo. De camino hacia los campos de entrenamiento, la mujer le preguntó "¿Y como os conocisteis?"

Maura pensó que la mejor forma de empezar su nueva vida era llevando la verdad por delante "Jane me secuestró cuando iba camino de mi boda"

Aunque sabía que su hija era incapaz, Angela le preguntó con educación "¿Jane te hizo daño?"

Maura negó "Aunque es un poco brusca, me trató con mucha consideración"

La mujer no se sorprendió al saberlo "¿Y con quién ibas a casarte?"

"Estaba prometida con Lord Fairfield"

Maura se pasmó al ver como la mujer le tomaba la mano entre las suyas "Estás mucho mejor con ella querida. Estoy segura que aquí serás mucho más feliz que con ese lord inglés"

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento en el momento justo para ver como Jane les hacía una demostración a los soldados más jóvenes. Los guerreros se habían dispuesto formando un círculo alrededor de su laird.

Maura se sobresaltó "¿Piensa pelear ella sola contra todos ellos? Esa no es una pelea justa"

Angela le sonrió condescendiente "No te preocupes, Jane siempre tiene cuidado de no lastimar a los jóvenes inexpertos. Bajo su mando, pronto se volverán hábiles guerreros" Maura interpretó aquellas palabras de un modo bien distinto a lo que quería referirse su mujer. Después de cómo había disfrutado la noche anterior, se moría de ganas descubrir todo lo que podía enseñarle Jane.

Angela la avisó "Ahora veras" De repente, cada uno de los guerreros lanzó su ataque pero con movimientos rápidos y precisos, la mujer se deshizo de cada uno de los guerreros. Antes de que el último levantara su espada, el primero estaba ya en el suelo con la nariz rota.

Maura se quedó embelesada ante la imagen que tenía ante sí: Jane estaba casi desnuda, el tartán apenas cubriéndola hasta la mitad de los muslos. En vez de camisa llevaba una especie de coraza de cuero que la protegía a la vez que facilitaba sus movimientos. Maura podía ver como el sudor le recorría los marcados músculos de los brazos y del abdomen. Sintió como empezaba a formársele entre las piernas la misma sensación que le había despertado Jane la noche anterior con su boca.

"Bueno, ahora que ya sabes donde está Jane, te pido que me disculpes. Voy a ir a ver a la cocinera para ver como están las despensas y que vamos a preparar para comer hoy" se despidió la mujer

Maura se ofreció a ayudarla "¿Quiere que la acompañe?"

La mujer lo desestimó con un movimiento de la mano "No te preocupes querida. Disfruta del espectáculo"

Cuando por fin acabó la demostración, Jane notaba como la adrenalina le hacía latir el corazón con fuerza. Aunque no había sido un reto propiamente dicho, siempre que levantaba una espada, su cuerpo reaccionaba como si estuviera a punto de entrar en batalla. En esos momentos, su parte racional era sustituida por una parte más primitiva, más salvaje. Esa mañana se había escapado antes del amanecer de sus habitación. Se había despertado al notar un peso sobre su estómago y se sorprendió al ver como Maura se había acurrucado sobre ella durante la noche. A partir de ese momento, ya no había podido dormir. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volver a desnudarla para disfrutar de cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Quería volver a hacerla estremecer de placer, enseñarle como disfrutar. Sabía que si volvía a tocarla, no iba a ser tan gentil como la primera vez. Había algo en su esposa que la volvía loca, la descontrolaba. Por eso, se había marchado, por que sabía que si volvía a tocarla, no iba a poder dominarse.

Su hermano la llamó con un silbido y le indicó con la cabeza que mirara hacia la colina. Cuando levantó la vista, Jane se quedó embobada al ver a Maura sonreírle modestamente mientras levantaba la mano para saludarla. Estaba preciosa con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros y el vestido que había elegido esa mañana resaltaba la curva de sus pechos, enseñando lo justo para dejarla con ganas de mas, con ganas de volver a recorrerlo, con su boca, con sus dedos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó la espada de madera a su hermano y le ordenó que continuara el con el entrenamiento. Con grandes zancadas, recorrió la distancia que las separaba pero cuando Maura estaba a punto de saludarla, Jane la tomó de la mano y casi la arrastró dentro de la primera cabaña desocupada que encontró en su camino. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad, sobresaltando a Maura con el golpe. Aprovechó la sorpresa para presionarla contra la puerta y besarla como se había imaginado hacerlo desde que la había conocido.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Jane colocó su pierna entre las de Maura, empujando suavemente hacia arriba para producir fricción. Por el modo apresurado en que Jane estaba tocándola, Maura pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella vez Jane no iba a ser tan delicada con la noche anterior. Ese beso era más posesivo, casi salvaje. Jane apenas la dejaba respirar. Maura sintió como Jane le asaltaba la boca hasta dejarla sin aliento. Sintió como su lengua cálida acariciaba la suya, lamiéndola con destreza. Al instante, sintió una oleada de placer y excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo por completo. Rodeó el cuello de Jane con sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia ella, algo imposible porque Jane la tenía aprisionada contra la puerta. Deseaba devolverle el beso con la misma pasión, provocarle las mismas sensaciones. Cuando Jane terminó de besarla, Maura supo que no era el final. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, Jane recorrió el borde del vestido, encajando un dedo justo encima de uno de sus pechos. Despacio, deslizó la tela hacia abajo bajando el corpiño del vestido. Descendió la cabeza, rodeando el pezón de la mujer con la lengua antes de introducirlo en su boca mientras la miraba fijamente. Succionó de él, arrancándole un gemido a su mujer cuando lo soltó y el aire frío hizo contraste con la calidez anterior.

Maura sabía que aquello no estaba bien, su madre se sentiría horrorizada si supiera que su hija estaba a punto de volver acostarse con su mujer, a plena luz del día, en una cabaña tan cerca de donde los soldados estaban entrenando. Seguramente en esos momentos todos ellos estarían imaginándose lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro pero le resultaba imposible detenerla. Quería que continuara, quería volver a sentirla sobre su piel como la noche anterior.

Jane repitió la misma acción con el otro pecho, aunque esta vez se atrevió a morder delicadamente el pezón. Sintió como Maura temblaba bajo sus caricias, como enterraba sus dedos sobre sus hombros, como si quisiera acercarla todavía más a sus pechos y no dejarla marchar. Cuando Jane la oyó gemir supo que estaba perdida. Cuando la había arrastrado a aquella cabaña había pensado en besarla sin reparos, en provocarla para dejarla con ganas de más, para incitarla a buscar más aquella noche pero oírla gemir había borrado cualquier rastro de control de su mente. En esos instantes se alegro de haber obligado a Frost y a su hermano de dejar todas las cabañas del poblado listas para vivir en ellas. No iban a salir de aquella cabaña sin quedar satisfechas y exhaustas pero su mujer merecía una cama limpia sobre la que acostarse.

Le recorrió la espalda con las manos hasta encontrar el cordón de su vestido, deshaciéndolo con habilidad. Sin perder el tiempo, le sacó el vestido por la cabeza, dejándola solamente cubierta con la camisola interior, que pronto quedó tirada en un montón en el suelo, sobre el vestido. Jane recorrió el cuerpo de sus esposa con la mirada, recreándose en cada una de las curvas, incapaz de encontrar un motivo por el que los dioses le hubieran hecho ese regalo "Eres preciosa Maura. Jamás en la vida he visto nada tan exquisito como tú"

Deseando tocarla y verla como Jane estaba haciendo con ella, Maura le deshizo el nudo del tartán a Jane. Maura aprovechó que la tela había caído para recorrer con un dedo los marcados músculos abdominales de su mujer. Jane tembló ante la tierna caricia. No estaba acostumbrada a compartir aquella ternura con una mujer. Antes de conocer a Maura había habido varias mujeres que habían compartido su cama pero nunca ninguna de ellas la había perturbado como su esposa. Con las otras, se había limitado a satisfacer una necesidad, buscaba placer y lo daba a cambio. Pero con Maura era todo diferente, conseguía dejarla sin palabras con una sonrisa, la volvía loca de deseo incluso sin estar presente. Audaz, Maura continuó desvistiéndola hasta dejarla vestida únicamente por la coraza de cuero y una pequeña prenda de tela atada a la cadera. Admiró la líneas perfectas del cuerpo de su mujer, la perfecta combinación de músculo y feminidad.

Jane vio la atención con que Jane estaba admirando su cuerpo "Dime que necesitas Maura. Dime que es lo que quieres y te juro que iré hasta el infierno si es necesario para dártelo"

Maura no dudó en aquella ocasión "Te quiero a ti Jane"

Sonriendo, Jane volvió a besarla mientras se dirigía con pasos cortos e imprecisos hasta la cama. Cuando notó que Maura topaba con en borde la estructura, se inclinó más sobre ella haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Se reclinó sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, necesitando sentir el calor que emanaba de él tanto como necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre su piel.

"Quiero sentir tu piel Jane" Jane la besó una última vez antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella, levantando los brazos para darle acceso a los cordones que ceñían la prenda a su cuerpo. Decidida a luchar contra su timidez, Maura empezó a desabrocharlos, primero el lado derecho, luego el izquierdo. Cuando por fin se deshizo de los dos lados, Jane se sacó el peto por encima de la cabeza, lanzándolo junto a la ropa de Maura. Más decidida que la noche anterior, Maura acarició los costados de Jane mientras con los pulgares rozaba la parte inferior de los pechos de su mujer. Las pupilas de Jane se dilataron, ahora parecidas a dos pozos profundos de oscuridad, cuando vio el cambio de actitud de su esposa. Rozó con su boca la de Maura, atrapando entre sus dientes su labio inferior. Oyó como la respiración se le entrecortaba y supo que la había complacido. Notó como Maura recorría la curva de su espalda con la punta de los dedos, dejando un rastro de cosquillas tras de ella.

Acostumbrada a ser siempre la que llevara la iniciativa, Jane no podía permitir que Maura la dominara sólo con una simple caricia. Se separó de sus labios para hundir la cabeza en el cuello de la mujer, mordiéndole la delicada zona del pulso mientras aspiraba el suave aroma que era tan característico de ella. Casi estuvo a punto de perder el control cuando la oyó gemir de placer pero se recuperó a tiempo para continuar su camino hacia el valle de sus pechos.

Maura le suplicó entre suspiros de placer "Jane, no me dejes ahora"

Jane continuó besándole el abdomen "Ni ahora ni nunca Maur. Eres mía para siempre igual que yo soy tuya. Nunca jamás te dejaré ir"

Maura se estaba volviendo loca con la lentitud de sus caricias, con el modo deliberado que tenía Jane de provocarla. Emitió un gruñido de frustración cuando Jane mordisqueó la sensible piel que había sobre la prominencia de su cadera y sintió como Maura contraía los músculos, respirando entrecortadamente. Continuó el recorrido hacia sus muslos, evitando deliberadamente darle la satisfacción que tanto pedía. Completamente desinhibida, enterró sus dedos en la cascada de rizos de su mujer y la obligó a llegar hasta donde la necesitaba con más urgencia. Jane gruñó con aprobación y orgullo al saber que ella era la responsable de haber conseguido hacerla perder los estribos.

Deseando complacerla, acarició sus muslos mientras le doblaba la pierna para abrirla un poco más ante ella. La tanteó con el pulgar y no se asombró al ver que Maura estaba totalmente húmeda, completamente lista para ella. Sabía que su mujer era tan apasionada como ella, sólo necesitaba que le dieran la confianza y la seguridad necesarias para dar rienda suelta a su pasión y ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo. Despacio, acarició con el dedo corazón el clítoris, humedeciéndolo abundantemente antes de deslizarlo dentro de ella. Con el pulgar acarició el inflamado clítoris, mientras le susurraba tiernas palabras, intentando relajarla todavía más. Notaba como poco a poco sus dedos se iban humedeciendo. Inclinó la cabeza, sustituyendo el pulgar por la punta de su lengua. El cambio de tacto, arrancó un jadeo de Maura. Jane levantó la vista y la vio con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas ruborizadas, las manos aferrando con desesperación la sábanas.

"Jane… No te detengas" Jane sonrió ante la ironía del momento. No había nada ni nadie en el mundo que pudiera detenerla en esos momentos.

Con cuidado, añadió un dedo más antes de volver a penetrarla. Maura se movió ligeramente debajo de ella y aquel movimiento le provocó una oleada de placer. Jane oía los jadeos cada vez más fuertes, la respiración cada vez más entrecortada. Le hizo el amor con la boca y con los dedos y cuando los flexionó dentro de ella Maura sintió como un estallido de placer explotaba dentro de ella, con tanta intensidad que no pudo hacer nada para ahogar un grito. Maura se aferró a Jane mientras intentaba volver a la normalidad. Se sentía estupendamente bien incluso mejor que la noche anterior. Murmurando el nombre de su esposa, se quedó dormida.

Jane suspiró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el vientre de Maura. Iba a necesitar ir al lago a darse un baño de agua fría pero oír a Maura gritar de puro placer valía ese sacrificio. Había visto como en apenas un día su mujer había perdido gran parte de su reticencia al sexo y supo que una vez que se liberase por completo, iba a ser su perdición. Aunque todavía era mediodía, se permitió el lujo de quedarse en la cama unos segundos mirando como Maura dormía. Encontró la escena casi tan erótica como quitarle la ropa. Tenía que hacer algo o pronto aquella mujer la dominaría por completo. Y aquel era un lujo que no podía permitirse.


End file.
